unnoticed pain
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally West sick of being bullied finally took his life... thinking no one would care. His death hurt the one's he thought faked the love. But if they saw him dead in a casket, how can he be alive, What were the pills he swallowed. Now guilt is the only thing that is through the halls of central high. Punishment is at high cost, why are super hero's working on a civvie death!
1. Chapter 1

Suicide is a permanent fix for temporary problems. Suicidal victim's doesn't realize, doesn't know how much of an impact there death will cause. Wally West is no exception to this common knowledge. He will be dearly missed by lots of people. Can't say those who have caused him enough harm to make him want to swallow those pills. His father, kids at school... they didn't deserve to even know Wally. Wally will be missed by his aunt and uncle who took him in and spent years trying yo help him recover from the abuse he received as a small child. His friends, the team will miss him. Wally West was loved, and will be missed.

Wally committed this sad deed when no one was around. He didn't want anyone to feel at fault. His aunt and uncle got home around 6:00 from grocery shopping. When they didn't see Wally they got nervous, they were nervous when he didn't answer there calls for about a hour as they drove home. They decided it best that Wally be cheeked on, so they walked up stair's to Wally's bedroom. A few seconds later two strong powerful screams were heard throughout the neighborhood.

"Barry, oh my god, he's not..., He...C..c..can't B..b..be" Iris couldn't say the two words she knew were true. 'Wally's dead'. Barry felt Wally for both a pulse and heart beat. Neither had a presence on Wally anymore.

"He's gone" He whispered in disbelief. His voice betrayed him, he was hurt an didn't believe Wally, the kid, his kid, the one that's always so happy would do something like commit suicide.

"Why would he do this" Iris didn't want to believe that he was gone ether. She then noticed the pill bottle Wally held in his cold lifeless hand. She picked the bottle up from her nephews week grip and read the name.

"Barry I never heard of these pills, zeoinheobenotun (PHONETICALLY= Z-ON-HE-O-BA-NUT-UN). Barry took the bottle from his hand and shock his head.

"Me ether, but whatever these things are they sure did the job" Barry spotted letters on a bedside table.

"If we read these we might find all the answers" Barry said as he looked at Wally's face. He wore a smile, he's dead and smiling. He's happy he's gone.

"but those aren't all for just me and you" Iris spoke in such a broken voice it scared Barry- The fastest man alive.

"we'll give this one to the cops like it say's to, and this one to the school, like it says to, the rest are for the team and some other super's, I tell every one to meet us at the cave and we'll read these letter's together" His eye's dripped silent tears. Iris hugged her nephews body as if her tears would bring him back as her husband called the police.

* * *

"so did her leave any notes or last words of the such" A officer asked as he watched the couples gaze on the few men bringing there nephew out in a body bag. The officer blocked there view.

"Sorry" Barry whispered.

"Don't be, i'm a parent, I know what your feeling" The cop said.

"he left this note for the cops" Iris gave him a note which had a few salty tears dancing on the top, but the cop paid no mind to them and just let the drip off the note and opened it up.

"Would you like to hear what this note say's" The officer asked before he began reading.

"Iris" Barry asked.

"Yes, please"

"dear which ever officer read's this letter, I wish you not to press the matter of my death. No one want's me, what's the point of living. I could no longer take the words of how I should drop dead, couldn't take hearing i'm no good, or how i'm a worthless loser... All of these things may be true, I know they are, but I couldn't take it anymore, time to give for once in my useless life. I gave, i'm dead, everyone can be happy now. I love it when people are smiling and happy, with me on earth no one could do this, but now they can. I bet my father would even be happy, he told me to kill my self, I failed him years ago, I wasn't supposed to be born, my father wanted a girl and instead he got a worthless boy like me. My death is for the best." The officer finished the letter and looked at Barry who looked at the ground. Not from guilt, from anger.

"Barry, your not the child's birth father" The officer asked in shock. This cop met Wally a few times an him and Barry were so close. It's unbelievable he's not Wally's father. unless Barry did those things to him, but no, Barry loved the kid.

"I wish I was, his real father was an asshole, damn, I love this kid and he's gone" Barry couldn't believe this had happen. he couldn't believe that his nephew had suicidal thoughts. Barry just wished Wally could come back to life.

"I'm sorry, That kid was a good one, He didn't deserve pain, but did Wally have a cell phone" Barry handed the officer the cell phone that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Why do you need that" Iris asked.

"I have strong belief that Wally was getting bullied, if this is true and we can find exact people, they will be punished for his death, i'll make sure of it, This bullying needs to stop, we lose more good kids each day" he was angry, no child should be tortured through mind games or other such from stupid jealous kids that have nothing compared to there victim.

* * *

The computer announced the arrival of the Flash and a guest, which everyone found out was his wife, Iris, once they entered the cave's 'living room'.

"Flash, what is it, it's past 12 PM, This better be important these kids all have school in the mourning" Batman was irritated that his friend told him to get robin and get to the cave and bring Alfred, he did what was asked. He only listened to Flash because of the urgency and pain in his voice.

"Bats, they shouldn't be going to school tomorrow" Flash said, everyone saw the tears streaming down his and Iris' face.

"Where's Wally" Robin took notice how Wally wasn't behind ether of them. There both clearly upset, crying, and saying they shouldn't be going to school. AND WALLY ISN'T HERE! Alarms blared in the young detectives head.

"WHERE IS HE, WHAT HAPPENED" He ran to Barry to look him in the eye's, but Barry looked away.

"He's gone" Barry whispered, everyone strained them self's to hear what the speedster had to say, and couldn't believe there ears. Wally can't be gone?

"w..w..wh...wh..what doe...s th...h.. ...m.e.e..a..n" Robin couldn't control his stutter in his speech.

"He killed him self" Barry again did his low whisper, now everyone was in even more shock. Robin didn't believe him, at all, couldn't believe him, Wally can't be dead.

"LIAR" Robin yelled and started pounding Barry with all his might, Barry wasn't fazed. He lost his kid, nothing could hurt him right now. Robin stopped once he got tired and looked up at Barry and Iris. It's true. Robin lost his balance but Barry caught him before he fell to the ground. Barry picked Robin up he needed to hold someone, He lost Wally, Robin knew that, and allowed Barry to hold him as long as he needed. Robin didn't think he could stand on his own at the moment anyway. Batman also knew what Wally meant to Barry, he allowed his ward to comfort the man and women who lost a really good kid. Batman wondered what caused Wally to think like this. He loved Wally very much. Despite what Wally went through as a young child he still ware's a true smile. It was Batman's idea Kid flash meet's Robin and Dick meet's Wally, he wanted Wally's persona to rub off on Dick.

Barry put Robin on the ground after a good 15 or so minuets. "He left letters for all of us, we figured we read em together, to pick up as much information we can on this matter"

Iris handed each person there letter Wally wrote them.

"who go's first" Roy asked, his face showed his sadness, his cheeks showed the tears he has already cried.

no one answered, the letter's were scaring them, what could Wally have to say to each of them. Iris decided someone got to start and opened her letter.

"I thought it made no difference where I go. I thought once I come live with you it'd be the same, punch after punch, kick after kick,I loved hearing you and uncle Barry call me special, even though we both know...every one knows, I'm not special in anyway" Iris looked away for a moment before she continued reading the thoughts Wally thought for god know's how long. "don't put any blame on your self, it's not anyone's fault that i'm a freak, no one likes me, I could no longer live, I no longer wanted to live. You might of already stopped reading cause you probably think i'm blabbing about nothing, it's alright, you know i'm stupid, no need in me telling ya. I want you to know though, I LOVE YOU, Hope you can find it some where in your heart to miss me." she stared at the words she just read. "Oh God!" She was about to fall to the floor but Roy caught her and held her in a comforting hug, she needed that and he does to.

"uncle Barry, you saved me. You didn't have to take me in, but i'm so happy you did. When I first met you, I treated you horribly. Truth be told the reason I did was because I was scared of you. The fear went away a little once you took me away from my father, but was still there. When you took me in I was terrified to step out of place. One day I spilled my juice at diner and my only thought was to escape. I jumped out of my seat and tried to run up to my room to lock the door and hide. I tripped so I curled up in a ball and hid my face. I expected a hit that wasn't coming my way at all. You hugged me an whispered things in my ear that I didn't deserve to hear. Uncle Barry I always wanted to call you my dad cause to me that's who you are, DAD. Don't be mad, please, you probably don't want a worthless nothing for a son. Thank you for pretending to love me, I really love you so much though, I hope you get a chance to miss me." Barry walked over to the near couch and took a seat. "I can't believe he thought that" Everyone looked down, the letter's that were just heard were the hardest to hear, they didn't want to hear no more.

Roy began to speak, his voice was cracking. "Hey Roy, I considered you my big brother ya know, well I told you that a lot of times before. Thanks for all you you have done for me. I deserved what my father did, you didn't have to tell uncle Barry about it. Thanks for putting up with me, I know i'm annoying. I never knew if the love/care thing was ever real, but if it was, Don't Blame Yourself for this. I had to do this Roy. I couldn't take being laughed at or made fun of no more. My death is no one's fault but my own. If I wasn't such a loser no one would laugh. I love you Roy, I hope i'm aloud to call you my big brother, and I love you. Please miss me, Please, Don't do anything that might ruin your life, no one need's me but people need you. Rob, and Ollie and Diane to be more exact" He stood in shock at the piece of paper.

"I should have known, I should of gotten him help, I...I...I..." Roy felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor.

"Roy this wasn't just your fault, none of us noticed the signs" Iris said from her spot next to Barry on the couch. No one had anything to say to that, Iris was right.

"your the teams therapist, so if you or anyone cares they might put blame on you, or you might put blame on your self. Don't do that. I'm not worth it anyway. And any session I had with you I didn't talk about this at all, I didn't say anything was wrong. Even if I did talk about it, it wouldn't matter. I still have to go to school, I'm still the school's freak. You know i'm a little freaky loser, I know you do, it's all over your face when I flirt with you. The only reason I flirt with other super hero's is they won't say the truth to my face. I flirt with civilian's in my Kid Flash uniform cause they don't know the truth. But please try and miss me despite how much I don't deserve it." Her eye's were wide when she was finished. The tears that were stinging at her eye's before when she heard the news about Wally and then heard the few letters the others read, those tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

Ollie saw the look on her face, He knew that canary only found Wally to be a tad annoying but loved him. Roy hugged Canary and Ollie took the time to start reading the letter Wally left him.

"Ollie, I want to say that when uncle Barry had some mission I couldn't go on, I loved coming over to your house, it was really fun. You were fun. Also I been wanting to tell you for a while that you should and need to make up with Roy. if you or Roy ever cared for me at all, even one ounce or once before, one bit of love, call this my dying wish. Please make up with Roy. I love you." Ollie looked up from the letter and saw Diane an Roy looking at him. Ollie walked over carefully. Once he reached them he felt the arms of Roy wrap around him and felt the tears on his shoulder.

When Roy's sobs died down, Batman decided to read what Wally had to say to him.

"Bats, I now you never really liked me, right?" Batman was shocked that Wally thought he didn't like him, cause truth is he loved that kid as much as he loved Dick. "You didn't even want me and Rob to become friends, did ya. But don't worry, Rob probably only befriended me out of pity.I really needed a friend, I needed Robin. You pretended to care like everyone else and that is something I really appreciate, you didn't have to. You also didn't have to try and help me after I was saved. I mean, you payed for really expensive doctor's, I don't know why you wasted money on me, i'm sorry it was all a waist, I wasn't worth it. But I really loved that you tried. I love you, I hope you miss me, I hope some how you can find love for me." Batman remembers the doctor's he payed for. For his second favorite kid, Wally. He did all that cause he cared. No child should be put through what ether Robin or Wally went through. The kids were helping each other over come there past. He loved Wally from the first moment he met Wally. Wally helped Dick after the death of his parents. Wally was a good kid.

"Alf, first thing is, amazing cooking, I love your cooking. You probably knew that. I love you, your like a grandfather to Roy an Rob, well me too. You taught me a lot, I loved you, is all I really have to say, Alf, you could of probably helped if you wanted to, all I had to do is open my mouth. I did this to help the world, I hope I finally made people happy, miss you, and love you." Both Batman and and Alfred saw the tears roaming down dick's cheeks and saw how much more force was behind them when He tried to read the letter. The words jumbled in his cracked voice, and his hand wouldn't hold still. Batman Picked Robin up and gave a look telling someone else they should go before Robin even tries again. They all got a good look at Batman's mask covered face. They were in shock for a few moments to see his cheek's red and moist.

Artemis decided she should get this over with. "Artemis, the truth is it always hurt when you would make fun of me" She paused to hold back her sob, when she felt she could continue, she did. "but not that much, cause I know you didn't mean it the way everyone at school did. I hear people hanging out with there friends make fun of each other, its a mutual thing. So that must mean you considered me a friend, I hope my thought is right. I hope these letter's i'm writing actually get read, I really don't think they are, but I love you, hope you can miss me. Don't let anyone say this is your fault, it's not, I had to leave this world because of my father, mother, people at school, not because of the league or anyone on the team." She fell to her hands and knee's the tears were freely roaming all over her face. Roy pulled her to her feet gently, and put her in a hug and brought her over to canary and Green Arrow, and they had a 'Family' hug.

They didn't want to hear another word from these letters but they knew they had to continue, Wally didn't believe they would even read these letter's at all. Martian Man Hunter looked around and decided he'll start reading his letter.

"hey J'onn, I remember the first time I met you so clearly. I just recently became clingy to my uncle. Uncle Barry wanted me to meet the other Hero's to be comfortable around them. He was carrying me and then he bumped into you. He handed me to you, and you looked so scary for me, figuring what just happened I guess. I bit you and you had to drop me, I fell on my back, but I got up fast and ran mostly in fear of being hit. You found me though, some common thug was about to break my legs. You saved me, and then picked me up and held me. Even though I hurt you, you decided on saving me, just like uncle Barry did, You brought me back to uncle Barry. Thank you. J'onn you taught me a lot, your so smart and wise, I admire that. If you cared enough to finish this letter, I need your help in keeping every one together. No one should care now that i'm dead. Everyone's pain can now end." J'onn heard the cries of his distraught niece. He pulled her in a strong hug of protection. She couldn't end the cries.

Kal decided it must be his turn, Rob and Meg are defiantly in no condition to read the last's words of there dear friend. and Conner looked to be preparing himself. Superman looked scared to read the letter.

"Kal, Just because you the team's leader don't mean you have to blame yourself for everything. Don't Blame yourself for this. This is my fault, No one's else's. I'm not worth anyone blaming them self's for my death. I had to end my life, it was to painful to live. Everyday I would go to school, and I love learning but hate school. I'd be laughed at, made fun of, pushed, kicked..., Kal I couldn't take it. I'm not sure if anyone cares but if you guy's do, what's done is done. Don't go out for revenge on anyone, you guy's don't need the trouble that will lead with that. Everything the everyone at school said what my father and my mother said, it's all true. So you can let my death go. Your an amazing leader Kal, Keep up the great work. I love you." Kaldur felt arms around him and saw they were Iris', He hugged her back, He couldn't feel his legs, Him and Iris ended up on the floor.

"Hey superman, I know better then lot's of people, your not a jerk. You care about people. I need you to show some care towards Conner. So what if he wasn't born the natural way, He was still born. He deserves the love that I don't. Please,it would mean so much if he gets the love he needs and earned. You told me when I was little you loved kids and hate when they get hurt, well Conner is a kid and is getting hurt. He need's you, He need's his father, I'll miss you" Superman looked towards Conner who was making an effort to look away. He picked up the letter and began to read.

"Hey con, I really don't want yu to hate me, but you do Don't ya. Since we met you always seemed short with me" Conner didn't completely understand. "What does he mean when he say's I would always be short with him" He asked the group.

"it means you would have low tolerance to be around him" Roy answered through obvious tears.

"But I..." Conner shook his head, it didn't matter what he said, the person who needed to hear it was now gone, gone forever, wally won't be back ever again. Conner turned back to the letter. "But hey, i'm annoying loser you have ever right to hate me, every right to be short around me. Con I do love you though, your friendship was an accomplishment to have you at least pretend you like me. Thank you Conner Mae sure Megan stays safe. Oh and so you know, I only flirted with her to creep her out enough to never want to go in my head. I didn't want her to know anything, or sense anything. She has always been your's, i'll miss you." Conner's legs gave out, his whole body felt week. Superman caught him and Superboy look up and then felt arms going around him. Superman was hugging him, Conner aloud it, he needed comfort.

Megan looked over at the youngest member on the team and decided she should go before him. Wally and Robin were Best friends for a long time, and Robin's mind is or was the most innocent on the team with him being so young. She grabbed her uncle's hand for comfort as she lifted the letter up so she could see the words that might haunt her the rest of her life.

"Hey megs, Don't be upset. I'm dead the world can be happier now, you can be happier now. Smile, your to pretty not to smile. OK, point blank is I always thought of you as a sister, and love you very much. Meg's i'm sorry I did this, but no one cares, I'm not sure if you do, but I think you do, you never seem to hate anyone. It's terrible to feel..." She choked as she read the next word "unwanted" She knew that feeling all to well. She should of been able to notice, now that she this of it, she did. She just never paid much mind to the weird behavior. "I feel useless when I battle with my uncle, I feel useless when I battle with the team, I feel useless when I go to school. I'm laughed at for being to smart or having red hair, or even what I wear. I try not to be smart, like failing test, people still laugh at me and then I get yelled at from my aunt and uncle, and I don't get to go on patrol or go out with the team. No matter what style of cloths I wear they laugh. I was gonna die my hair once but my uncle caught me, I was in so much trouble. I bet it wouldn't have made a difference. Meg's, see I can't take there laughs or there words no more. I'm dead no one needs me, I love you, I need you not to put any blame on yourself. Thank you for trying to care about me, and when you do, thanks for trying to miss me. you do't have to though, so you know." She couldn't believe it, the signs were always there just ignored. He's not useless, whoever made him feel this way, this bad to take his life, those people should be hurt, punished.

Everyone looked at the youngest member his cries were more soft but with power when he heard each word.

"Hey, Robbie, can you read the letter, would you like me to read it" Batman asked softly which shocked most people in the room.

Rob shook his head with as much power as he could muster. "No, I...C..c..can do i..it" Robin wrapped one arm around his father and looked at the letter with his other hand. He silenced his sobs a bit to be able to read the letter coherently.

"Hey Rob. I need you to know, I love you, you were my first friend. I do realize it was just due to pity. I don't care, I needed a friend, thank you." Rob had to release a few more sob's from his throat as he read that Wally thought that He only befriend him out of pity. "You have always been there for me, and acted the part of a little brother. You were my little brother. I hope that that wasn't faked. Rob if you did ever care, Don't hurt yourself, People never wanted me, but they want you, the love you, they don't love me. Also don't try and point blame on anyone else or defiantly not on yourself. I had to die, I couldn't live no more. I love you Rob, Keep the happiness with you, have fun, cause without me there to ruin it you can have fun. I love you, and I will miss you. Rob please miss me. and make sure everyone know's, it's not an obligation to have a funeral for me. I would appreciate a burial though, if it's not to much trouble. I love you so much, thanks for being there." Robin dropped the letter and cried into the crook of Batman's neck.

"oh my gosh, kid, why, I..I..I..." Barry had no idea what to say.

"why would he think we wouldn't even have a funeral for him" Robin asked, as his father rubbed his head. Alfred stood beside them and also offered comfort to the small boy.

"Iris, Barry" Roy asked.

"we were gonna notify the school, and then maybe this weekend for Wally, next weekend for Kid Flash" Iris answered.

"Can we help" Artemis asked.

"of course" Barry said, his could barley talk, no one's voice sounded in shape. They just offered comfort to each other, they needed comfort, all of them, Wally West AKA Kid Flash took his life because of some low life bullying. They lost there friend, and there will be revenge. Wally didn't understand what he meant to a bunch of people. The one's who hurt him to make him do this will pay...


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder where that loser is, he's been out this whole week"

"Lisa, shut the hell up, I told you to leave him along, thousands of times" A girl yelled before slamming the Lisa girl into a locker. A teacher caught the sight and pulled the girls apart.

"Jessy, whats going on" He tried to hold her back but she pushed him off.

"Get your sick fucking hands off me, I hope your happy, I reported bullying everyday, multiple times a day to different teachers, and you lazy son's of bitches that call your self teachers, didn't do shit, and now he's dead" Jessy yelled dropping her backpack on the floor. Tears streamed down her face with every word she spoke.

"What, Jess who...who's dead" The teacher asked putting a hand on Jessy's shoulder. More students surrounded the scene in curiosity. Jess roughly pushed the teachers hand off of her.

"Oh, your now fucking curious, well if you must know, IF EVERY ONE MUST KNOW" She addressed all the students who had the nerve to stay and watch. "Wallace West, wanna know how I found out, yeah, his funeral is after school today, maybe you all heard but don't have the balls to show up. I never laughed at him or made fun of him, I thought I helped him when I alerted the damn authority meaning the teachers, but guess not cause they are to damn lazy to help him, I hope I see you jack ass's after school" Jessy picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She pushed her way past the spectators and headed to her next class.

* * *

"Dick, are you ok" Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin shook him off and walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"Dick, please talk to me" Bruce begged. When Dick looked up his eye's were blood shot and his cheeks red and moist, the front of his suit was damp.

"Bruce, I just helped plan my best friends funeral, Why...Why didn't he talk to me? I wish he did...WHY? Bruce found him self wrapping his arms around the small boy. Dick cried on his adoptive father for a few minuets before he finally was able to calm him self.

"Dick, he felt along, but now he's watching us, he's ok now, he just wanted to be happy" Bruce kissed his forehead.

"He should of been happy down here" Dick jumped up, he's angry, not at Bruce, not at Wally, just so mad at himself for not knowing, not seeing the sign's.

"Is everything alright in here, are we ready to leave" Alfred asked holding the car keys in his hand.

"lets go" Dick said in a rush not even fighting the few sobs that came out. Bruce helped Dick Walk by wrapping an arm around him. Dick's legs were shaking uncontrollably and He didn't have enough balance to walk on his own to the car.

* * *

"Mom, get the door" Artemis yelled from her room. She was trying to get rid of the crack in her voice but nothing was helping. She kept praying it was all just a sick joke and Wally would come walking and laugh. She wouldn't care as long as he was here.

Artemis walked down stairs to see her mother talking with Roy and Ollie.

"What's going on" She asked.

"Were picking you and your mother up for the funeral, remember" Roy asked, it was clear he was just recently crying as well.

"Right, sorry" She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"We know" Ollie said as he pushed a strain of hair out of Artemis's eyes.

"you look pretty in a dress" Roy said wiping the tears from his own eye's.

"thanks, you look good in a suit" Artemis said as she played with the frills of her black dress.

"Thanks, not trying to start a fight but the green and red head band don't match, why are you wearing it" Roy asked taking Artemis's hand.

"it was a gift from Wa...Wally, I vant ta rebemer him, make shure I da, ya kow" (I want to remember him, make sure I do, ya know) she spoke through the tears. It was hard to understand her, but Roy made the words out. Roy wrapped her arms around her and they headed to the door.

"Lets go"Roy whispered then opened the door and helped Artemis in the car. Ollie and Paula slowly behind them.

* * *

"Uncle J'onn, I don't understand why Wally would do this" M'gann sat in the caves kitchen.

"He was sad, he felt as if he was along" J'onn answered his confused niece. J'onn put a hand on her shoulder to shoe comfort as he saw the tears fall from her eye's.

"I miss him" She lunged her self at her her uncle.

"I know, I miss him as well" J'onn rubbed her back soothingly.

"He was always so nice, why were people mean to him" M'gann asked, her eye's starting to fill with tears.

"I don't know, hey, were going to be late, lets go" J'onn said, he shifted to that of a human as well did M'gann.

"Yeah, lets go" They walked to the Zeta beams and left the cave leaving three people in the cave, Superboy, Superman and Black Canary.

* * *

"Conner, want to talk" Superman asked.

"I want to tell you thanks, thanks for listening to Wally" Conner answered.

"I should of listened to Bruce a long time ago"

"sweet heart, are you going to be ok, I mean are you gonna be able to sit through this funeral" Black canary asked.

"Yes, i'll be careful" Conner said.

"lets go" Clark said.

* * *

"Barry I just can't do this" Iris said from the bathroom. She couldn't stop throwing up.

"Iris, come on, you'll regret it if you don't go to his funeral" Barry said from the door way.

"But, I can't, he can't be dead" She cried. Barry walked into the bathroom and sat down next to his wife and rubbed her head.

"I hate to admit it, but he is, Iris we have to go though, we have to say good bye" Barry kissed he head.

"I know that, ok, let's..." She started shacking, Barry picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"come on" She cried in his chest as he walked them out to the car. He placed her in the passanger seat and he got in the driver seat.

"Want the windows open" Barry asked noticing his wife looking sick, about to throw up again. She gave a weak nod and he opened the windows before driving off. The cool air calmed both them down.

* * *

"Jessy, stop blaming your self" her older brother walked over to her.

"I should of done more then just tell, obviously that wasn't good enough. Justin, I should helped him more" Jessy answered, she was crying all day.

"hey, we all should of done more, grades and collage records got in our sight of whats right, but we all told, you me, our friends, the teachers should of done more" Justin told her.

"do you think anyone feels bad"Jess asked.

"maybe, I hope they do, they should of never hurt that kid, he was or seemed just so nice" Justin said pulling his little sister into a hug

"Do you think anyone else is going to the funeral" Jess asked as they headed out the door.

"It's the least they could, am I driving or are you" Justin asked. She started to shack her head.

"I can't, I might crash, I'm in no state to drive any motor vehicle" Jess answered.

"You should take your pills" Justin suggested.

"I would, but I don't know I think I lost them I can't find any trace of them, they turn up, probably in my room under something" Justin nodded in understanding as they got in the car and started there drive. As they drew nearer to the funeral designation loud cries were heard.

"damn,he knew this many people" Jess said.

"how you know they all knew him or he knew them"

"cause there crying, when I go to funerals where I don't know someone, I'm sad, yes, but I don't cry" Justin parked the car and they both got out of the car looking to see who was here.

"No one from school, what wusses" Jess said in frustration.

"It's still early, maybe they will show up" Justin said as they walked over to the casket, where a blond man and a red headed women

"probably his parents, lets walk away for now" Justin said.

"Fine, lets go take a seat, I can barley walk, my legs feel like there gonna give out" Justin helped her over to a row of seats and rubbed her head to sooth her worries like big brothers should.


End file.
